universe_of_smash_bros_lawlfandomcom-20200216-history
Oney
On-Screen Appearance ONEY PLAYS Chris is seen on his computer. He turns his head and jumps off the chair to the battlefield Special Attacks Neutral B - With Friends... Chris will summon a friend for a special attack. You can switch one with B. And just like any other summon character, They can be K.O.ed. Here are the friends 'Ding Dong' Ding Dong will say "Go, Go, Gadget! The air is now mayonnaise!" and a glob of mayonnaise will shoot like a projectile at a random spot. 'Julian' Julian will start to laugh and wheeze, Which can create a simple shockwave. 'Matt' Matt can slap an opponent and he/she will do a scream that will leave him/her open. Side B - Controller Dick-Shot Chris will toss a controller behind him. Opponents can use it as a throwing item if it hits the floor. If an opponent is behind Chris, He'll throw the controller at the opponent's crotch area, which will paralyze him her for 12 seconds. Up B - WOAH! Chris will turn into a low poly Crash Bandicoot. He will make gentle noises before he shouts "WOAH!" and flails upwards while constantly shouting "WOAH!" Opponents close to Crash when he shouts will get damaged. Down B - Grid on the Floor Chris will use a modding technique and part of the floor will be gridded. Opponents may fall through like Robbie Rotten's leaf trap, But there is a chance the opponent might lag if they dare pass the grid. Final Smash - Gameboy Advance SP Blue Edition Chris pulls out a Gameboy Advance. Suddenly, It will start glitching up. Chris can throw it at an opponent and trap him/her in it like I.M. Meen's book. Or if Chris throws it and lands the ground, It will glitch up the whole stage and a realistic Mario will come out and damage opponents. This Final Smash will end after 15 seconds KOSFX KOSFX1: NOOOO! KOSFX2: F*ck! Star KOSFX: WOAHWOAHWOAHWOAHWOAH! Screen KOSFX: (Grunts) Taunts Up1: (Funny voice) Hello. I'm a boy, And I like (Holds weird Crash Bandicoot toy) playing with my toy... Up2: (Funny voice) If you want to buy my toy, (Pulls out knife) I'll f**king kill you... Chance of appearing When Oney is at 100% or more Sd: (Does his weird noise from the intro of Oney Plays) Dn: Have a boy... Victory Options+Failure/Clap Victory 1: Oney: Okay...Now the game...Is... Ding Dong and Julian: Over!... Victory 2: (Waves his arms while saying) Awoobywoobywoo~ Victory 3: (Mostly towards kid/young opponents) Hullo...I kill yah... Lose/Clap: (Landed on the floor) Classic Mode Win/Lose Pose Congratulations/Game Over Pictures Character Description Standard Attacks Ground Attacks *Neutral Attack - Punch, Punch, Uppercut *Dash Attack - Body Slam *Forward tilt - Slap *Up tilt - Knee *Down tilt - Pencil *Side Smash - Funny scream *Up Smash - ??? *Down Smash - Flicks a marbel from Super Marbel Blast Ultra Aerial Attacks *N-Air - Kick *F-Air - ??? *B-Air - ??? *U-Air - ??? *D-Air - Spikes a Monster can Throws *Grab - Grabs with both hands *Pummel - Slap *Forward Throw- ??? *Back Throw - ??? *Up Throw - Summons Crash to Spin and launch the Opponent Upwards! *Down Throw - ??? Other Attacks *Ledge attack: ??? *100% ledge attack: ??? *Front attack: ??? *Back attack: ??? *Trip attack: ??? Pros & Cons Pros * Cons * Symbol OneyNG's face Victory Music Oneyplays intro Kirby Hat Oney's hair Exclusive stickers TBA Trophy TBA Wiimote Sound TBA Classic Mode TBA Easter Eggs Snake Codec TBA Daily Buglin' TBA Palutena's Guidance TBA Role In (Insert Story Name) TBA Extra Crowd Cheer Video Music Ending Music Lawl Food Oney's Bologna Pawlette Swaps *Default *Channel icon colors *Colors from Oney Plays: The Movie trailer *Homer Simpson colors *Crash Bandicoot colors *Red Tie (President Ding Dong) *Rapper clothes (Big Penny) *All Green (Based off the Oneyplays Gang Beats thumbnail) *Creepy Old Cartoons (Based off the Oneyplays Cuphead thumbnail) Trivia *Insert One Video Category:Playable Characters Category:Funny Characters Category:Male Category:Gamer Category:Animators Category:White Category:Internet Meme Category:Lawl Toon: Brother Location Category:Lawl Toon: Brother Location Personal Picks Category:People called Chris Category:Piano players Category:Oneyplays Category:Oneyng Category:Newgrounds Category:YouTube Category:Fanboy Category:Irish Category:Voice Actor Category:Eddsworld